


Christmas Spirit

by makkachinn



Series: Special Days [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Holidays, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachinn/pseuds/makkachinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi isn't very fond of holidays, and Eren is sure to fix that. A Christmas oneshot/drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Lights

This was stupid.

So completely, utterly stupid.

From the top of a 10-foot latter, Levi scowled down at the grinning brunette standing at the base of the steps with a bundle of Christmas lights. 

"Tell me again why we're outside decorating my house during ten degree weather," growled the 30-year-old man. The younger male beamed up at him.

"It's almost Christmas! Of course we have to get ready!" the college student chimed. "I mean, are you saying you never hung up lights before?"

"Do I look like someone who would spend time out of my life to beautify my house? Decorating is for people that don't have anything better to do."

Eren just laughed and held up the bundle. "Well I guess you're right... but at least I get to be with you."

"Cheeky brat-"

Despite his reply, the French man felt his heart nearly melt in spite of the freezing temperature, and he quickly angled his head to prevent his boyfriend from seeing his slightly reddened cheeks. The two had been dating for already seven months, and Levi still couldn't ignore the weak sensation in his knees whenever the other smiled or made a cute remark. This brat was going to be the death of him.

It took another 2 hours but soon enough, Levi found himself back on the ground beside his lover, staring up at his work of art. Green and red lights vibrantly dotted the edge of his roof and a medium-sized Santa float guarded his front yard along with two standing reindeers and a snowman. 

Eren clapped his hands happily, obviously pleased at the result of their hard work. "See? I told you it'd look nice."

Taking in the sight himself, the once grumpy man nodded slowly in an approving manner. "Hm, not bad," he admitted. "Though I could do without that inflatable child predator."

The younger ignored his boyfriend's last comment and started for the front door, rubbing his hands together. "Now that that's done, let's go inside and get warmed up -- if you know what I'm thinking."

At this, Levi's ears perked up. A small smirk slowly made its way to the 30 year old's features as he began to follow the college student inside. "Warm up, huh?" he spoke, eyes glinting in a somewhat mischievous manner. "Oh, I'm sure we both have the same idea."

"That's great! I'll grab the cards and you make the hot chocolate!"

"I knew you'd say th-- wait, what."

"We're going to make Christmas cards!"

"Are you serious-"


	2. Greeting Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren somehow persuades Levi to write greeting cards. It doesn't work out that well.

Eren's idea of getting "warmed up" turned out to be drinking hot chocolate and writing greeting cards to everyone in Levi's company - which, Levi thought the second part was ridiculous because he didn't say hello to them at work, so why spend time to write it on paper? But of course, Eren insisted and if the brat wanted him to do it, there darn better be a good reward waiting for him at the end.

And it better not be another cup of hot chocolate.

Levi looked displeased as Eren produced a list of names as long as his arm. "I made some suggestions about who you should write to," he informed. Levi glared at the list as it was handed to him.

"Erwin? Mike? Petra? Hanji? Why do I have do write Four-Eyes a card?"

"She works with you!"

"She's crazy."

"No she's n- okay maybe she is. But she's very nice! And she fully supports our relationship!"

Hearing this, Levi let out an aggravated sigh, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine," he gave in. "I'll write that crazy lady a stupid Christmas card."

Eren beamed and leaned over to give Levi a kids on the cheek. "Great!" he exclaimed. "While you do that, I'll go cook up something to eat. You do know how to write a Christmas card, right?"

"I graduated law from Harvard - of course I know how to write a stinkin' card."

Eren laughed as he got out of his chair and began heading out the living room. "If you need any help, just ask!" he called out before disappearing into the kitchen. Levi stared after him before turning back to the list and releasing another annoyed sigh.

_Well_ , he thought as he picked up his pen, _the sooner I finish, the better_.

And with that, he began his first card.

Twenty minutes later, Eren returned with two bowls of soup. "Here, Levi!" he chimed as he set the tray onto the table. The 19 year old then noticed the small stack of neatly placed greeting cards and picked them up.

"Wow! You finished a lot!"

"Of course I did. I'm efficient."

"Do you mind if I read them?"

"Whatever."

The brunette took that as a yes and. began reading the first in the stack. "'Dear Erwin, shave your eyebrows. Sincerely, Levi.' Wha- Levi!"

"What."

"You can't write this!"

"I just did."

"Greeting cards are supposed to be happy and cheerful!"

"Mine are special."

Eren continued reading. "'Dear Auruo, you should realign your teeth so you don't bite off your tongue.' 'Dear Gunther, watch where you're going and stop slamming into trees.' 'Dear Mike, stop smelling people. It's weird.' You can't send them these! They're mean!"

"You should see the one I wrote to Four Eyes."

Eren shuffled through the cards before finding the woman's name. "Dear Four Eyes, stop rubbing your weirdness on Eren.'"

"I think that's the most sincere one I wrote."

Eren pouted and it took the 30-year-old man all his willpower not to jump him then and there.

"Levi!" the younger complained. "Write a nice one!"

"Don't want to."

"Please? It's Christmas - think of how happy people will be when they realize they receive a card from you. I know I would be ecstatic."

Levi opened his mouth to retort but when he saw the expression his boyfriend had, his train of thought halted. "F-Fine," he finally grumbled, deciding to comply with the younger's request. "I'll try to be less . . . blunt."

At this, a smile immediately appeared in the brunette's features. "I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the older. The French man felt his cheeks heat up but he turned his head and cleared his throat. "Tch, whatever. But we better do something better after this."

"Okay!"

With that, Eren skipped out of the room happily like a child on Christmas Day. For a moment, Levi gazed after his boyfriend; then he lifted his pen and began writing, a small smile graced on his features:

 

_Dear Eren_


	3. Wishlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren bothers Levi once more to force him into writing a wishlist.

A few days had passed since Eren had persuaded Levi to write the Christmas cards, and now the brunette was at it again. Levi had been reviewing a document to support his case tomorrow in court when Eren suddenly flung open the door to his studies, and at that moment, Levi knew things were only heading south from there.

"Levi!" the younger exclaimed. "Let's make a Christmas wishlist!"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

The French man scowled and returned to his activity. "I'm working on my case for tomorrow morning."

He didn't budge when the brunette suddenly appeared beside him, staring at him with wide, sparkling eyes. "I'm sure you've worked enough - time for a break!" With that, he pushed away the case file and slapped a sheet of parchment onto the desk. This earned him a stern look.

"Eren. . ." warned the lawyer, but his boyfriend just smiled innocently.

"It won't take long," he promised. "Just spend five or ten minutes to write down some things you want for the holidays!"

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"Some peace and quiet so I can do my work."

He then reached out for the manilla file but Eren was too quick for him. The college student quickly snatched the folder, hugged it to his chest, and bolted for the door. "You're not getting it back until you finish the list!" he yelled before slamming the door shut and running off to hide. Levi stared after him with a frown.

"That little brat," he growled. He then glared at the parchment on his desk. If he wanted his case back, looks like he's going to have to write this stupid list after all.

Grabbing his pen, he pondered about what to write. What did he want anyway? Nothing really. There was a moment of absolute silence as he sat there, trying to figure out what to do. Then it came to him. 

And with that, he got straight to work, a pleased smile on his face.

**X X X**

**  
**30 minutes later, after exchanging with his boyfriend and geting kicked out of the study, Eren found himself humming happily as he crashed onto the living room couch. "Let's see what Levi wrote!" he exclaimed quietly to himself before unrolling the paper. Upon reading its content, his cheeks reddened and his heart skipped a beat. In the center of the paper read one word:

_You_


	4. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To some, Christmas shopping is fun. Then there's Levi.

 

"Tell me again why we're here," Levi grumbled as he marched throughout Shiganshina Mall with his eccentric - but utterly lovable - boyfriend.

"It's a week before Christmas and you still haven't bought anybody anything! Giving gifts is one of the main traditions of Christmas; how could you not have gone present-shopping yet?" the college student scolded.

Levi gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. "By now, I would've thought you've figured out how much I don't care."

"Which is bad. And that reminds me, we need to buy a Christmas tree after this."

Levi shot him a glare. "Oh, no. You are not putting up a giant oak tree in my house."

"It's a fir! And yes, I am. You're going to help me set it up!"

"I have time for no such th- Eren! Where are y-" Levi watched as his boyfriend ran off towards a clothing store called "Sasha's". 

"Wait there! I have to buy Mikasa something!" he called out before disappearing into the store, leaving Levi in the middle of the walkway. The French man stared after him, lips pressed into a thin line.  _That brat needs to stop doing whatever he wants,_ he thought.

For the next few minutes, he just stood there slightly awkwardly, glaring at everyone that passed by because he didn't know what to do. Then his eyes landed on a jewelry store. Upon locking sight on it, he was strucken by an idea, and with that, he started towards the store.

The person that greeted him was a young, blonde college student with bright blue eyes and an angel-like appearance. "Hello sir! Are you looking for anything particular?" she questioned, and Levi noted her nametag read 'Christa'.

"I'm looking for a good Christmas gift."

"For your girlfriend?"

"No, for my boyfriend."

Hearing this, a surprised expression crossed Christa's features, but it was soon replaced by a bright smile. "Right this way, sir!" she beamed and began leading him towards another part of the store. Levi followed quietly, a strange excitement coursing through his veins.

Oh, how sweet the look on Eren's face will be when he opens his Christmas present.


	5. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who in the world wants to put up an oak tree in their living room anyway?

It was a calm morning at Levi's house. The French man was currently making European-styled coffee, pleased that he had woken up to no racket. It was uncommon for Eren not to have already dropped by, but the brunette was probably going to meet up with some friends from school. And you know what that meant?

Levi poured the coffee into his mug before taking a sip, savoring its flavor. Today was going to be a nice, quiet, relaxing d-

Suddenly, the front door flung open.

"Good morning Levi!" greeted an all-too-familiar voice.

Levi grunted. _Oh great._

Don't get him wrong, he cared about Eren; but for the past few days, the younger had been constantly bothering him about holiday traditions and if they had to do one more thing, he was going to-

His train of thought screeched to a stop when his boyfriend ran into the kitchen excitedly, waving him over. "Come outside and help me bring in the tree!" exclaimed Eren.

Levi froze and his eyebrows immediately furrowed.

Wait a minute.

Tree?

_Tree?_

Levi slammed his mug down, causing its content to nearly splash over the top edge. He loved Eren, but there was no way the little brat was going to set up a stupid oak tree in his living room.

**X X X**

One hour later, Levi found himself standing beside his boyfriend, staring up at the new, green addition to his house.

"I cannot believe you set up a stupid oak tree in my living room."

"It's a fir!"

"I don't care. Let's take it down."

"No! We worked so hard on it; we can't take it down! And besides, it still needs to be decorated!"

Hearing this, Levi shot him a glare. "I am not decorating again."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseee?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeee?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"

"I said, _no_. Now hurry up and take it dow- what are you doing."  Levi scowled as Eren produced a brown box from behind his couch. "That was not there before."

"Of course it wasn't! I brought over my own tree decorations from the previous years so we don't have to go buy more!"

Levi stared at the brunette for a few minutes before sighing. "You never give up, do you. Fine, do whatever you want," he said before starting to leave the room.

He didn't get very far before a tug on his hand caused him to halt. "Hm?" he hummed, glancing over his shoulder. Immediately, his breathing hitched; standing there, beaming radiantly was his boyfriend, the warmth of his smile unknowingly melting the older man's heart.

"Decorate the tree with me," Eren pleaded, putting on his best puppy eyes as he gently pulled on Levi's hand. "Please?"

Levi opened his mouth but no words escaped for he was too captivated by the innocence of his boyfriend. "I-"

"Please, Levi?"

Struggling to recompose himself, Levi averted his eyes and exhaled sharply. "F-Fine," he finally gave up. "Give me the stupid box."

This drew a lighthearted laugh from Eren as he pushed the decorations towards the older. "You're the best, Levi!" he exclaimed happily, squeezing the other's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now let's just get this over with."

But as he and Eren began putting up the Christmas tree lights, there was, undeniably, a small smile gracing Levi's features. If he was with Eren, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 


End file.
